Tomorrow Comes Today
| Length = 3:12 | Label = Parlophone | Writer = Damon Albarn, Isaac Willis | Producer = Gorillaz, Dan the Automator | Last single = "Rock the House" (2001) | This single = "Tomorrow Comes Today" (2002) | Next single = "911" (2002) | Misc = }} }} "Tomorrow Comes Today" is a song from alternative rock virtual band Gorillaz's self-titled debut album Gorillaz and was their first release when issued as an EP in November 2000. The first three songs from the EP ended up on their debut album, however, "Latin Simone" was heavily edited, and dubbed into Spanish, for the album release. The new version was sung by Ibrahim Ferrer, and renamed "Latin Simone (¿Que Pasa Contigo?)". The original version is sung by 2D (voiced by Damon Albarn) and appears along with "12D3" on the later-released compilation album G Sides. The song itself was also the fourth and final single from that album, released on 25 February 2002. It peaked at number 33 on the UK Singles Chart. A demo version of the song, "I Got The Law" was included as a bonus track of the Japanese edition of 13 by Blur, Damon Albarn's other musical project. Formats and track listings ; Enhanced CD EP (2000) # "Tomorrow Comes Today" – 3:14 # "Rock the House" – 4:09 # "Latin Simone" – 3:39 # "12D3" – 3:24 # "Tomorrow Comes Today" (Enhanced Video) - 3:23 ; CD single (2002) # "Tomorrow Comes Today" – 3:12 # "Film Music" – 3:05 # "Tomorrow Dub" (early version of "Bañana Baby") – 5:30 # "Tomorrow Comes Today" (Video) – 3:23 ; DVD single (2002) # "Tomorrow Comes Today" (DVD Video) - 3:15 # "Film Music" – 3:05 # "Tomorrow Dub" (early version of "Bañana Baby") – 5:30 # "Jump the Gut Pt. 1" – 0:30 # "Jump the Gut Pt. 2" – 0:30 ; 12-inch single (2002) # "Tomorrow Comes Today" – 3:12 # "Film Music" (Mode Remix) – 6:18 # "Tomorrow Dub" (early version of "Bañana Baby") – 5:22 Music video Directed by Jamie Hewlett, the video for the title track consists mainly of static drawings of the band members placed against real photographs and time-lapsed video footage of London streets. Some of the drawings are animated, especially the ones featuring 2D singing. The video finishes with the four band members, and 2D's headache pills, flying across the screen during a fast-motion shot of a tunnel. Graffiti artwork by Banksy can be seen halfway through the video. 2D makes a reference to this in Rise of the Ogre, saying "At first I wanted to be a vandal like that bloke Banksy". Several times during the course of the video, an image of a red gorilla is seen. A stylised duck head, an Easter egg in early Gorillaz videos, can be found as a tattoo on the arm of Russel. It can be seen right before the camera cuts away after panning across the city streets. This was Gorillaz' first video, which inspired them to go for a completely animated look. 2D commented: "it's amazing how young we look in this!" in Rise of the Ogre.Official Gorillaz Discography: [http://fans.gorillaz.com/music/discography-tct.html Tomorrow Comes Today webpage]Gorillaz "Unofficial" webpage for [http://www.gorillaz-unofficial.com/discog/tctep.htm Tomorrow Comes Today EP] References External links * Category:2000 EPs Category:Debut EPs Category:Parlophone EPs Category:English-language EPs Category:Gorillaz songs Category:2001 songs Category:2002 singles Category:2000 debut albums Category:Songs written by Damon Albarn fr:Tomorrow Comes Today